A Fluffly Tale Un Cuento Esponjoso
by Yunne XD
Summary: El lobo peliazul se lanzo al ataque y la chica cerro los ojos, temiendo por su vida. Y no pudo notar los cuernos enroscados que se cruzaron entre el camino de su cabeza y los filosos dientes. No se dejen engañar... es puro GrimmUlqui


_Jejejeje. Hola. Este fic esta inspirado en una historieta que encontré en deviantart. Es un grimmulqui sin mucha insinuación, y pues ya. __Es mi primer fanfic de Bleach :D w Ojala les guste. Solo este escrito me pertenece, ni los personajes o la idea lo hacen._

_Advertencia: Híbridos. Es decir, ellos tienen partes de animales._

_Sin mas:_

* * *

Nos encontramos en una región agraria de algún lugar del infinito mundo. Donde un campesino mejor conocido como Kurosaki Ichigo vivia con su esposo(a) del cual el nombre no nos acordamos ahora (inserte el nombre que usted quiera aquí). El pelinaranja se encargaba de cuidar muy bien de sus pertenencias, ya sea desde su prometido(a) hasta sus ovejas. Tenia una gran casa de al menos quinientos metros cuadrados, pero aquel chico AMABA a sus ovejas, por lo que las cuidaba aun en toda su riqueza.

Entonces, una noche de luna llena, llego un gran "lobo" feroz. Aunque sinceramente este ejemplar era muy raro, porque. Primero, No tenia pelaje por todo su cuerpo o caminaba en cuatro patas. Segundo, tenia un chaleco de cuero corto y desabrochado, ademas del pantalón en sus piernas del mismo material. Y tercero, el pelo que llegaba a tener como su cabello y la colita, eran de color azul. Igual que sus orejas.

Aquel espécimen parecía uno de esos hombres lobo que aparecen en las películas, solo que con el cabello tinturado. Pero Ay de quien le dijera lo contrario a ser un "lobo feroz" a aquel chico.

Bueno, continuando con la historia. El puso su nuevo hogar en ese bosque al lado de la campiña, una casota muy bien construida a decir verdad. Mas de uno le había dicho que seria mejor como constructor que como lobo. Sin embargo, tenia sus razones. Sus esponjadas y suaves razones.

Pasaron algunos meses y el sanguinario lobo había hecho de las suyas. Con las ovejas. Ichigo estaba muy preocupado porque sabia que en su casa quedaba una de las únicas que no pudo irse en el camión hace unos días. Muy frustrado y marcando por el bien de su oveja y el grito de su compañero(a) sentimental, llamo a una central de protección de animales y ellos dijeron que pronto le mandarían un protector.

Mientras, el lobo ojiazul planeaba su ataque contra la pechugona de la oveja del jardín Kurosaki. No seria muy difícil, pues este ya había visto el movimiento en la casa. Ya podía sentir la victoria en las papilas gustativas.

Al día siguiente, el carnívoro escondió su cola y se puso las ropas de un sirviente para entrar a la mansión. Al ver que los dueños se habían ido a algún lugar, cambio sus ropajes y se dirigió al pastizal detrás de la casa. Vio a su presa. Esta tenia la forma de una mujer humana, con cabellos largos y naranjas, las orejitas típicas y unos adornos en el pelo, ademas de algo de lana cubriendo sus grandes pechos, cola, antebrazos y parte de las piernas bajas.

Cuando ella termino de hablar con lo que estuviera hablando y se puso a comer pasto, Grimmjow salto al ataque, la chica grito y ya podía ver su vida pasar sobre sus ojos, los cerro. Y no noto cuando unos cuernos enroscados se cruzaron entre el camino de su cabeza y los filosos dientes.

Ohhuu!- Grito el lobo cuando los cuernos le levantaron por los aires y lo devolvieron al suelo. Ya en tierra miro a su captor, el cual realizaba la misma acción. Observo las esmeraldas verdes que tenia por ojos y bajo por las lineas que asimilaban lagrimas, siguió por la piel nívea, el torso cuidado y la lana de color negro que cubría lo mismo que a la chica exceptuando el pecho. Debía admitir que quería tocar la esponjosa cola y acariciar los sedosos cabellos azabache del aquel carnero. Verlo sonreír seria una maravilla ¡Y besarle debía ser delicioso!

Al tiempo de que el peliazul se planteaba mil y un fantasías con el chico. Este estaba quieto, teniendo las propias. Imaginándose acostado en ese fuerte pecho o siendo abrazado por sus brazos. Sus colitas juntándose, el en su cama, el besándolo ¡Oh por su no- existente dios! ¡Como podía imaginar eso! En menos de lo que se dio cuenta estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Miro al otro y estaba igual de rojo. Un gran corazón rosado se extendió detrás de ellos, cortesía de Orihime.

Y después el pelinegro sonreía arrodillado en el suelo, tomado de las manos con aquel lobo, quien lamia su mejilla izquierda con cariño y los ojitos cerrados.

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se casaron dos meses mas tarde. Todos los animales y humanos de la zona fueron al matrimonio deseándoles felicidades; sin saber que el peliazul se había encargado de algunas de sus ovejas, pero aquel detalle no era importante. Ellos vivieron felices en el bosque, aunque el lobo aun tuviera sus problemas con las suaves esponjosidades, pero ahora se comía las de otra zona. Ulqui se dejo crecer el pelo hasta la cintura y se le enrulo un poco a las puntas, poniéndolo aun mas sexy y violable.

Orihime se volvió una muy buena amiga de la pareja y se encargo de cuidar a los hijos de estos dos tórtolos y sus dos propietarios sementales. Luego consiguió una pareja, pero la informacion de quien era tampoco es muy segura.

The wolf and the sheep lived in Harmony. FIN

* * *

_Ojala les haya gustado. Si quieren ver a tira original unan los espacios senaydragon_ ._deviantart_ _ art /GrimmUlqui -A -Fluffy -Tale -161134096_

_No sean malitos, un comentario para mejorar o darle animo a uno no mata a nadie. Si no les aparece la tira. Entre el art art, pongan el punto com y la barra cruzada /_


End file.
